


Summer Loving

by MalecDestielJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Plays Guitar, Destiel Angst, Destiel Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grease!Au, M/M, POV Alternating, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, australian!castiel, benny gets jealous, gabe loves candy (and other things), lisa is a beach, not really a grease au anymore but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecDestielJohnlock/pseuds/MalecDestielJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the heart throb of his high school, but one person steals his heart when he spends his summer in Australia. Dean never thought that he would see the blue-eyed beauty again, but he thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have originally posted this fic to Wattpad but it is getting so many reads that I though I would share it on A03 as well since I just got my invite. I hope you all enjoy my Destiel/Sabriel Grease!Au fic!
> 
> Note: rated M because of language and content in later chapters. Nothing triggering, I can promise you that.

Dean’s POV-

I woke up in the morning, with the memories of summer still glued to my mind. It was the first day back at school and I am still not ready to go back. I never wanted the summer to end; I met the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, we spent the whole summer together. We talked, we danced… we kissed. Yes, I kissed another guy, and I don’t regret a thing. He was just so beautiful, inside and out. One thing I could get out of my mind and probably never will, were his blue eyes. The way the sun rays reflected off the sea and made his eyes glisten even more was just so intoxicating, I could have looked into them all day. It’s a shame that I will probably never see that dark haired blue eyed beauty again though. Want to know why? He lives in Australia, which is where I met him; I had spent my summer break in Australia, away from my friends. I was surfing in the sea when I noticed him, he was sat at the beach, letting the wind blow through his hair and I saw those blue eyes. I knew at that moment that I wanted to get to know him. And I did, but then it was time to go, we said our good byes and I left. After I had thought about this summer over and over in my head, I grabbed my guitar from the floor and shouted to my little brother Sam,

“Sammy, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” after I shouted him he swung his door open and gave me his signature bitch face and walked past me and down stairs and I followed close behind.

After we said goodbye to our dad, me and Sammy headed out of the door and down the steps to my baby, my 67’ Chevy Impala that my dad had got me for my 16th birthday. I got into the driver’s seat and Sam sat in shot gun and we made our way to the hell hole that I call school. Once we got there, I parked the car up and got out. I was greeted by one of my friends, Benny, and he made himself comfortable on the hood of my car,

“Benny dude, come on...” he just looked at me and chuckled before pulling a cigarette out from his leather jacket’s pocket, it was the same as the one me and Sammy were wearing, it was kind of like our groups trademark, we all had one and no-one ever questioned it, or they were just too scared to. I grabbed my guitar from the back seat of the car and walked back over to Benny, Sam and now Gabriel. Me and Sam have talked about a lot of stuff over the summer and one of them was me coming out to him and telling him about my summer with the blue eyed boy. Sammy was completely supportive of it and now I was wondering if he was only supportive of it because he has some sort of crush on Gabe, it honestly wouldn’t surprise me, I mean they do linger on their hugs a bit longer than is socially accepted but they don’t really seem to give a damn and to be honest I fully support them.

After a lot of joking around, I turn my back from the guys and notice two girls pushing a guy over to us, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, it can’t be him can it? He is supposed to be in Australia, thousands of miles away. I sort of recognise the two girls with him, the red head is a girl called Charlie, she’s pretty cool. I can’t say the same for the dark haired girl, Meg, she is such a bitch, I actually hate her. I look back to as Sam then mouth,

“ _It’s him._ ” Sam nodded and looked around me, not removing his arm from Gabe’s shoulder then looks back at me before saying,

“I think you better turn round Dean, looks like the ladies would like to introduce you to someone.” I turn around, I do a double take but before I can speak, he already does so,

“D-Dean?” I look into his blue eyes,

“Hey Cas, long time no see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is going to be from Cas' point of view up until the point where he meets Dean at school. I thought I would let you guys know what Cas has been thinking all morning! Well, enough from me, have fun reading and please leave a comment and Vote if you deem it worthy!

Castiel's POV-

 

I didn't manage to get any sleep last night; my mind was filled with nerves from starting a new school, in a new country, thousands of miles away from my home in Australia. My mother decided to send me overseas to go to school in America. I am still a bit wary about this whole situation, but I guess since I am living with my favourite cousin, Gabriel, it can't be too bad. I get up from bed and grab some clothes from the drawer that is placed against the wall across the room. I am just about to strip my t-shirt off when my bedroom door swings open. Obviously Gabe is stood there with a lollipop in his mouth, _isn't it too early for candy?_ I thought to myself as Gabe edged closer to me, wiggling his eyebrows,

 

"So Cassie! You looking forward to your first day at Rydell High?" I furrow my eyebrows, and look to the floor, I can feel the nerves taking over. I look up at Gabe,

 

“What if I don't fit in there or people bully me like always?" Gabriel walked forward and ruffled my bed head in his hands before letting out a chuckle,

 

"Don't worry Cas! I have already asked two of my lady friends to escort you round school, their names are Charlie and Meg. Watch out for Meg though, she can be pretty feisty." I shoot Gabe a look before letting out a sigh and shrugging my shoulders. He laughs and walks out of the room before shouting something that I couldn't quite make out, something to do with 'knight in shining armour'? I don't know. Oh wow, that just reminded me of my summer. The best summer of my life. I met a gorgeous guy, with forest green eyes that you could just melt into, they seemed to wash away all the things that seem bad when you look into them. I can't believe I met someone so... so... calming in my entire life, he made me feel so good, I just hope that I get another chance to see him again, that would just make my day. No, maybe my week. I am not too sure that that will ever happen again, but as I have been brought up to believe, anything is possible.

Once I had gotten ready for school, I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and leave. The car ride to school was somehow awkward. Maybe it was because I am an awkward person to be around, Gabe did try to speak to me a few times but I just blocked him out, my mind glued to the thoughts of how this school year would turn out for me.

We got to school and it was just as I imagined it, filled with annoying teenagers who take advantage of so many different things that there are too many to count. Gabriel dragged me across the grass to two girls, one with bright ginger hair and the other with dark hair who also seemed to have a demon sort of look to her. Gabriel pushed me towards them as he introduced me,

“This is my cousin, Castiel, the one I told you about?” The ginger haired girls face lit up and she ran towards me, taking my hand to give it a firm shake,

“The name’s Charlie, Charlie Bradbury.” I smiled at her weakly also introducing myself, then the girl with the dark hair stepped forward with a small smirk lingering on her face,

“Meg Masters, it’s a pleasure to meet you Clarence.” I couldn’t quite understand why she had called me Clarence so I cocked my head to the side in confusion, Gabriel laughed at me,

“Ahaha, aww Cassie , it’s just a nickname, anyway, I gotta go! See you later!” and with saying that he ran off in another direction, I watched him as he did so and I saw him hug a rather tall guy, maybe that is the guy he has been talking so much about? I was pulled away from my thoughts when Meg and Charlie started to drag me towards a sleek black car,

“Come on Clarence, we have to introduce you to someone.” So I obliged, still not being satisfied with the nickname that Meg had given me but I guess that I will let it slide. Meg was dragging me by my left arm and Charlie was behind me pushing me to the car, which I could now make out as a 67’ Chevrolet Impala, _Is that his car? He did talk a lot about his baby and how beautiful it was, no it can’t be his._ I had this thought in my mind as we made our way to the impala. I could see 4 guys leant against it, one of them being my trickster of a cousin and the guy he hugged from before, but now the guy had his arm on Gabriel’s shoulder, _are they together?_ We kept on getting closer and I noticed that the one guy with his back to me turned around, _oh my god, it can’t be, can it?_ I start to protest slightly and then I notice that he turned his back to me again so I just keep on going, I have to make sure that it’s him right? We get there and I know straight away who it is. The tall guy notices us stood there and so does Gabriel and he smirks at me, he planned this.

“I think you better turn round Dean, looks like the ladies would like to introduce you to someone.” _Dean, it is him._ He turns around and he still looks as beautiful as the beauty that I saw over the summer, I stutter on my words when I try to speak,

“D-Dean?” He look’s me straight in the eyes and I could have sworn that I saw a hint of a smile creep up on his face,

 

“Hey Cas, long time no see.” My stomach flutters when he say my name, even it is an abbreviation, it still sounds so good coming out from his luscious lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV- 

My heart sank when I saw those beautiful blue eyes, but then a wave of fear washed over me. _What would people say about this?_ I honestly couldn't get that question out of my mind, the fact that I, Dean Winchester, had a summer fling with a GUY, would spread around the school like wildfire, I wasn't so sure that I wanted the whole school to know, but another part of me wanted to show off the gorgeous guy I met over the summer. I looked down at the shorter boy stood in front of me and smirked,

"What are you doing here Cas? I thought that you were in Australia?" Cas tore his eyes away from the place on the floor where he was previously trying to concentrate on and looked me in the eye, causing the slightest bit of blush to creep up on my cheeks, it took a while for him to reply to me but when he did, it sent fireworks through my body,

"I-I... My mother wanted me to spend my last year of high school here, so I could visit family as well." _He has family here? I wonder who? I might know them._

"Oh really? What family are you staying with, I didn't know that you had relatives in this town." Cas looked round me so I turned around to see who he was looking at, he was looking at Gabe, who smirked at me then let out a slight chuckle,

"Yep Deano, Cassie here is my cousin and he going to be staying at my place while he is going to school here, I thought I told you?" Gabe chuckled again. I couldn't believe that this was happening, Gabe knew about what happened with me and Cas all along and he chooses now to tell me that Cas is living with his family, just great. To make things even better, Sammy and I only live around the corner from Gabe's, and now Cas' house. This is going to be a long school year, Cas already in my thoughts enough, now I will see him round school as well and he will probably hang around with the group considering he seems close to Gabe, I didn't know whether to be happy that I will see Cas almost everyday or scared of the fact that I will fall for him all over again and he will be the one who will have to leave once the school year is over, I don't know if I would be able to cope with losing him again. It hurt enough the last time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the school bell made it's way around the school, signalling all of the students to get to their first period classes. I quickly tore my gaze away from my friends, the girls and Cas, grabbed my guitar and give a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing up the steps of the school building to my first class; Math. Seriously, math on a Monday morning, the day couldn't get any more unbearable. 

Once I got to the class room I took my usual place in the back, luckily no one else was in the room so I had time to think about things. I must have zoned out because by the time I had turned back to reality, the room was filled with giggling girls and stupid jocks throwing balled up paper at each other. My attention was turned to the front of the class room where the teacher was shouting to get everyone's attention,

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, tell us a bit about yourself."

"My name's Castiel Novak and I just moved over here from Australia and there's nothing else I really wish to say." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. Why did he have to be in this class? I won't even be able to concentrate now with his gorgeously tanned face and his sex hair that stood up in all places but he somehow made it work.

"Well Castiel, it is a pleasure to have you in our class, please go and take a seat next to Mr. Winchester over there." I looked up and met eyes with Cas, he looked just as shocked as I was but he walked over to me none the less and sat in the seat next to mine and let his gaze fall to his hands which were placed on his lap. _God, could he get any cuter?_ I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head, I clear my throat which seems to catch Cas' attention since he looks up at me,

"Are you okay Dean?" 

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine, thanks." _Crap, I stuttered, I never stutter._ I smile a small smile at Cas who smiles back and turns his attention back to the lesson that was going on. I do the same and try not to think of the person sat next to me, which proved to be a very difficult task.

\---------------

Sam's POV- 

I was going out of my mind, I hated waiting for the end of the day to come round, it was only minutes away now, minutes until the end of school bell rang and I could leave and see the one person that always lights up my day. The bell finally rings and I instantly dart up from my seat and rush out of the door, ignoring the teacher that is calling my name. I am nearly running down the halls of the school, right up until I see him, walking out of his classroom, I think you can already guess who I am talking about here... As soon as I saw Gabe, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the boys toilets. I let go of him, made sure that there was no one in here and then pushed the bin underneath the handle to hold the door closed. I started walking towards Gabe and wrap my arms around his waist and lay gentle kisses on his neck,

"Mmm, Sam, I thought you said we weren't going to do this at school?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I am going out of my mind. I just needed to kiss you before we leave school, I have managed to go all day without doing it so you have to give me a little credit." I smirk and look into Gabe's hazel eyes and kiss him, this time on the lips. Gabe moans in approval and my lips curl into a smile. We pull apart, a little out of breathe and make our way out of the bathroom so we can go home. 

"So Samsquach, watcha doing after school?" I look down at the shorter guy, who has now got a chocolate bar in his hand and smile at him,

"Oh I don't know, probably just going to help Dean fix the Impala up at Bobby's, why?" I ask as I swing a playful arm over his shoulder. I walk him over to his car and he goes on his tiptoes to whisper in my ear,

"I was just wondering since my parents are out on business and won't be back til the end of the week, I'd basically have the house to myself, except for Cas, who I would definitely be able to get rid of for a few hours." He nibbles on my ear loab, causing a moan to escape from my throat. _God, why does he have to have this effect on me?_ He get's off his tiptoes and opens the door of his car, get's in then sticks his head out of the window and smirks,

"Think about my offer then call me." A blush is now evident on my cheeks as I reply,

"Yeah, I'll call you later, see you Gabe, drive safe." And with that I walked away and made my way to where Dean had parked his 'Baby'. Dean was already lent against the car talking to Benny. I groan slightly when I see Benny, I don't really like the guy, I don't know why, I just get a really bad vibe from him.

"Hey Sammy, you ready? I need to get to the garage, Baby needs a tune up." I nod and get in the back of the car since Benny sat in the front seat. Okay, I have decided, I really don't like Benny. I think I won't stick around at the garage for long, I think I'll take Gabe up on his offer. I'll call him later though.

We arrive at the garage and I am instantly bored, I checked my phone for the time then put it back in my pocket, _I'll wait half an hour and then I'll call him._ I grabbed a chair from across the room and grab one of my text books out of my school bag and scan over the words, not really paying any attention to what is actually written. My scan through is interrupted by the unpleasant voice that belonged to Benny,

"Wow Sam, already studying. Brother, we only just got off school grounds." _God I really really hate this guy_... I looked up at him and give him my best bitch face possible then turn my attention back to my textbook,

"Okayy thenn." I chuckled to myself slightly when Benny walked away, I looked up at the clock on the wall, twenty minutes, I thought to myself, _just twenty more minutes and I will call Gabe._ I let out a sigh and got up from the chair and walked over to Dean who was lent over the hood of the car,

"Hey Sammy, what's up? You seem kind of on edge." 

"Uhh, I do? Nothings wrong really, you know how bored I get being sat here, so I think I'm gonna go home soon." Dean looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, he looks around then says in a quieted down tone, as if he didn't want anyone to hear,

"You sure you don't want to get out of here to see Gabe?" My eye's widen and my cheeks flush red,

"Hah, I thought so. No big deal Sammy, do whatever makes you happy." I nod then walk away, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dial Gabe's number. He picks up almost instantly, as if he was waiting for me to call, I smile and then I spoke,

"Hey Gabe, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing Samsquatch, I was just waiting for my pizza to arrive, you want to come over and share it with me, maybe do some other stuff too?" My cheeks turn bright red at the thought of what he meant by 'other stuff'

"Yeah, sure that sounds great, I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"See you later Sam. Get here quickly or the pizza will be gone before you get here." I nod to myself and hang up the phone and put it into the back pocket of my pants. I say goodbye to Dean before making my way down to Gabe's. This could be a fun experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel's POV-

_Well, that was a long day._

I drop my bag down at the end of my bed and sat at the desk that was located underneath the window which give me the perfect view of the outside, gorgeous tree's that swayed in the wind. It reminded me somehow of home, even though the heat in Australia was almost always unbearable, it did have it's days where you could feel a cool breeze pass through your hair. I don't know why, but I just felt the sudden urge to start drawing, it was a hobby that I would take up to get my mind off things but also a way that I could get all of my feelings out in simple strokes of the pencil on paper. I draw so many things on that one piece of paper, mostly scenery, but there seems to be one distant figure that keeps on creeping it's way from my pencil and finding a spot on the page. A slender figure that stood always away from whatever else I had been drawing, always far away from anything else, but was always there. Always watching from a distance. No matter how many times I started on a new page, I always had that same figure in different places, I was starting to wonder who it could be. It had no facial features, all's you could see was the sway of a coat in the wind that I was making evident in my sketches. I shook my head, trying to stop thoughts from flooding in, I draw to let go of my thoughts for a while, not for over thinking. I grab another piece of paper and start to draw my favourite beach from back home, adding colour to this one, soft autumn colours, forming the sunset over the now drawn ocean. I carry on drawing when I find myself drawing someone sat on the sand, reading the book. 

_Stop drawing now._

I don't listen to my mind and carry on drawing. I next draw about 3 or 4 more figures spread out on the sand. 

_Stop._

I don't listen once again, I move to the ocean and draw a figure surfing, then add the waves around the surf board. 

_Well now you've done it._

I sit back and look at the now finished drawing, I look over at the clock, only half an hour has passed and I have drawn all of that. The day that I met Dean Winchester. Probably one of the best and worst days of my life. My thought's were interrupted when the creak of the door sounded through the room,

"Cassie? Can I come in?" It was Gabe, thank god. I turn around in my chair and nod at him, he seemed a bit excited about something and it also seemed as though he was going to inform me why that is,

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you leave the house for let's say.. 3 hours or so?" My eye's widen slightly before I reply,

"Um, can I ask why?" Gabe chuckles in a girly sort of way, something he rarely ever does so the sound was virtually unknown to me,

"Well, Sam is on his way over so um.. I hope I don't have to explain further--"

"O-oh right.. gotcha, um, I guess I can go out for a bit, I might call Charlie and ask if she can show me around." Gabe's face lights up and he runs to hug me, another thing I am not used to,

"Thank you Cas! Feel free to take my car, just don't crash her, my parents would kill me."

"No, it's okay, I'll walk. I was about to go out for a walk any ways." And with that, Gabe left the room in a merry skip. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Charlie,

_"Hey Charlie, are you busy right now? I need to get out of the house for a few hours."_ \- Castiel

I get a reply almost instantly, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she always has some form of technology in her hand and never seems to tear her eyes away from it unless someone is trying to speak to her,

_"Hey Cas! No, I'm not busy at all, do you know where Frosty Palace is?"_ \- Charlie

I think for a minute before replying,

_"I think I remember, yeah."_ \- Castiel

_"Great! Meet me and Meg there in 20 minutes, see you then!"_ \- Charlie

I typed a quick reply and shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket. I get up from my chair and try to remember in my head where the diner was, I had been there before when my family and I visited but it has been about 3 years since we last came over here, so my memory is kind of rusty. I quickly ran down the stairs of the house and into the living room, where I found Gabe and Sam already sat together on the couch, a little closer than friends should be. I mean, I do know what has been going on with them two but they are still friends as far as the world is concerned. I slowly backed out of the living room, hoping that they didn't hear me come in in the first place and headed out of the door, my tan trench coat in hand.

Once outside I slipped on my coat and make my way down the steps and on my way to find the diner. The roads don't seem to have changed since I last visited, So I thought I would take the route I remember best, which was carry on down the road, past Singer's Garage then I didn't really remember where to go from there. Great. I found myself walking in circles, I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time, it had been 10 minutes since I left the house and I still haven't found the diner. I stop in my tracks and look at my surroundings. I notice a sign in the distance. It read "Singer's Auto Shop". I mentally high five myself for at least being able to find the garage and make my way down there.

Once I reach the end of the driveways, I can see someone leant over the hood of one of the cars. I walk up some more so I could ask for directions,

"E-excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could tell me where Frosty's Palace is? I'm kind of lost." The man gets up and I almost fall over at the sight,

"D-Dean?"

"Oh Hey Cas. So you're lost?" Blue met green and my whole heart stopped, I felt lost for breath when those eye's looked at me,

"Uh, yeah I guess I am. I have been walking around in circles trying to find the place but it seems that my memory is not as great as I thought it was." Dean smiled at me then gave me a reply, certainly one that I wasn't expecting,

"Hey, I am nearly finished here, so why don't I just take you there? Benny and I were going to head down there anyway." My cheeks heated up at the thought of getting to sit with Dean in the car he had talked so fondly of over the summer, I let out a small cough before replying,

"Okay, yeah, thanks Dean." He smiled at me once again before turning his attention back to the car. I felt sort of awkward watching him so I decided to take in my surroundings. Whilst looking round I locked eyes with someone who I assumed was Benny. He let out a chuckle and started to walk over to me, once in front of me he offered a hand and spoke, a very western accent evident in his voice,

"Hey there brother, I'm Benny, you must be Castiel. Dean's told me a little bit about you." My cheeks heated up once again, Dean had spoke about me. He had talked to someone about me. That just somehow made me happy. I took Benny's hand in my own and give it a firm shake before letting go and letting my arms fall to my sides.

Benny is staring at me, a really intense stare. Which made me feel really uncomfortable. I had only just met this guy not 5 seconds ago and he was already staring at me like I was his next project or something. It was freaking me out. So much. So freaking much. The staring contest was thankfully interrupted by Dean coming up behind me and clearing his throat. 

"So I guess you two have met. Shall we get going now then?" I give him a quick nod before following him, then Benny, to the 67' Chevvy Impala. Of course Benny had "called" shotgun, honestly, how childish can some one get? And sat in the front of the car. I let out a sigh and slid into the back seat of the car and met eyes with Dean in the mirror, he smirked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. 

_Why did he have to have this effect on me?_ I let that thought circulate in my mind, that is when I met eyes with Benny, who once again, started staring at me. But it was different this time. This time he was glaring at me.

_This is going to be a long ride._


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's POV-

The whole car ride here was the most unbearable thing that I have ever had to do. Benny was glaring at Cas for reasons that I would rather not know, and Cas was just trying not to get burnt by Benny's stares. I did try to strike up a conversation with Cas but I either always got very word limited answers, or an intergection from Benny. Which I have to say pissed me off. So goddamn much. I have not seen Cas in over 5 weeks, and Benny had to ruin it, being the weird and creepy friend he is. I mean don't get me wrong, I really don't mind the guy, he just... has his moments. Sometimes I wonder if his heart is still beating in his chest with how heartless the guy can be towards people.

As soon as I parked baby up in a parking space, Cas muttered a really quick "thank you" then ran inside, probably going to meet the girls from earlier. I let a sigh escape me, which caused Benny to start the interrogations,

"So brother, what happened over the summer with you and Castiel? Yes, before you say, I do know that you met him and hung out. But I have a feeling that there was something more than that." My cheeks instantly heated up, I honestly had no clue what to say to him. Benny isn't really the type of person to be accepting of anyone, let alone someone who could maybe, possibly, like the opposite sex. I opened my mouth, as if I was about to say something, but stopped myself and got out of the car.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I turn around to Benny and look him in the eyes before giving him a quick yet satisfying reply to his previous question,

"Look Benny, I would really like to talk about what happened over the summer, but can we please just go and get something to eat in the diner, I don't think my stomach can go on for much longer." Okay well, I'll admit it, that wasn't exactly the best reply that I could muster up, but it seemed to satisfy Benny since he let out one of his signature chuckles and began to walk over to the doors of Frosty's Palace.

Once inside, I instantly regretted coming down here, there are so many people here who have made it into my bad books that I am afraid that I will end up getting escorted home by the police. An event that I would rather avoid. I look around for a booth, it is pretty crowded. Frosty's Palace is the place where everyone, and I mean everyone, come to meet up with their social groups. They normally just hang out together, the owner doesn't seem to give a damn. You can literally buy one milkshake and sit here for hours on end. Benny had actually found a booth, but being the little social butterfly he is, he sat with none other than Charlie, Meg and Cas. 

_Well thanks for this Benny._ I thought to myself as I slid into the booth, sitting next to Benny but across from Cas. By this point, I could feel eyes burning into the back of my skull, I turned around to see who was giving me death glares, and sure enough it was none other than my ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden. Let's just say for the time being that it didn't end well between us and now she has been looking for ways to make me jealous, but honestly, I just think that she is just being childish. I turn back around to see Cas looking at me, with that cute confused look frozen on his face,

"What's the matter Cas?"

"Oh- I uh, I was just wondering who she is, she doesn't seem to be happy to see you." I was about to reply but luckily enough, Charlie felt like it was her time to jump into the conversation,

"That's Lisa Braeden. She is Dean-o's ex girlfriend, she still hasn't forgiven him for dumping her and now she is out to get him and make him jealous. Pretty stupid if you ask me." Cas looked down at his hands for a brief moment before looking around me to study Lisa,

"Yeah, really stupid." I couldn't help but let a smile creep up on my face, just small enough so no one else but Cas would notice it. He smiles back in the same discreet way then turns his attention to a new arrival at the table,

"Oh, Hello Dean, fancy seeing you here. Still an ass I see." _goddamnit. Not this again._

"Lisa. Honestly, when are you going to get over me? It's getting pretty stupid now." She glares at me then turns on her flirty personality when she notices Cas,

"You must be the new guy! Castiel was it?" Cas looks up with another confused look on his face,

"Uhm, yeah, that's me."

"You know, you should really consider asking me out sometimes." At that point all the frustration and anger bubbled up inside of me, but before I could explode, Cas turned to her, his previously confused expression turned to a quite scary, intimidating one,

"Hah, you must be joking. One, you are not my type and two, why the hell would I? I mean, you're a bitch to Dean and that is a red flag on it's own, but you are also way too full of yourself, but you have also deluded yourself into thinking that I would even consider asking you out on a date." I am utterly shocked. I honestly did not expect that, especially not from Cas. By the time Lisa was finished with her little self loathing, Cas had already got up from his seat and made his way outside. I quickly got up out of my seat and ran outside to catch up with him.

Once outside, I took in my surroundings. The sun was setting over the tree's across the road. A really beautiful sight. It took me a while to find Cas, but sure enough, he had propped himself against one of the many tree's that were located across the street. I hesitated slightly before making my way over to him. I honestly had no clue what to say to him though. 'Thanks'? 'Nice going back there'? I kept on thinking of ways to thank Cas for what he said without actually saying thank you.

I got to him, and noticed that he looked so done. Just completely and utterly done. I hesitate once again being the little wuss I am, then started to speak,

"Hey, I thought that I'd find you here. Are you okay?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye then let out a sigh,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air." I let out a slight chuckle and sat down on the floor with my back against the really large tree, and as if on cue, Cas did the same. A smile crept up on my lips as I cautiously took his hand in my own. Cas hummed in approval and let my fingers intertwine with his. We didn't say anything now, we just sat there, appreciating each others company as we watched the sun set and the darkness that was now widely spread across the sky. I couldn't help but be happy for once. I am so happy that I get to have Cas by my side, even if it is for such a short time. Nothing could ever make me as happy as Cas does.

After a while, I leant my head back against the rough bark of the tree and shut my eyes.

"I'm so happy" This shocked me. I think Cas said that more to himself than to me, he had said it in more of a whisper, but the fact that he said it made me even happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I am extremely awkward so excuse my fifteen-year-old-ness playing up a bit in this chapter. Any way! On with part 2 of Chapter 5 aka Chapter 6! Also one last thing, I do acknowledge that this fic is sort of steering away from Grease but oh well, I guess I am getting the general idea of it across! Hopefully it's still good enough for all of my lovely readers!

Gabriel's POV-

Sitting next to Sam on the couch. Alone. In an empty house, is literally like every scenario I have planned out in my head and now that we are actually here, I have to be the most awkward person to be around right now, I am surprised Sam hasn't made a run for it yet. I take a look to my right to get a good look at the beautiful specimen sat next to me, he as usual, has a glowing smile frozen on his face. One that I hopefully put there. It makes me happy to know that I make him happy.

Inner monologues were interrupted when Sam spoke up,

"Gabe? Are you okay? You're kind of staring off into space there." I locked eyes with his then gave him my reply,

"You know what Sam? I'm great. Never been better. I mean why wouldn't I be okay? I'm not nervous or anything, nope, not me. Not at all." Sam gave a slight frown, probably because of my rambling, I do that when I get nervous and he knows that. Well I did just basically tell him that I am nervous so when he goes to speak, I shut my eyes to wait for the response to my previous slight outburst,

"Come on, why are you nervous?" Sam took my face in one of his hands and moved my face up to look at him,

"You know, Gabe. I think I know why. But there is nothing to worry about." My breath hitches slightly in my throat, yep, this is definitely like every one of the scenarios I have planned and I honestly wish I had a candy bar with me or something to get the dirty thoughts about Sam out of my head. Well let's be honest, there will never be a time that those thoughts will be out of my head but I at least want to suspend them for a while.

I glance over to Sam again and I could have sworn that I could see a blush creep up on those perfect cheeks. I glance down and notice that Sam is trying to cover something with his hands, not so subtly I might add, and start blushing quite a bit myself.

_Shit, oh my god. Sam is aroused. What do I do? This has never happened before. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God._

My breathing starts to pick up a bit as my cheeks start to burn, Sam seemed to notice, I mean, how could he not, I probably look like a hot mess right now. He lays a hand on my shoulder before leaning in slightly and whispering in my ear,

"You have no idea what I wish I could do right now." I have to say that I think Sam is in one of his brave moods today, and it couldn't be a bigger turn on. Dominant Sam is the best Sam. I turn my head slightly to face Sam and spoke in a (what I hope was) seductive whisper,

"Well, think of it this way Sammy. We are all alone in the house right now. No one to interrupt us." Before I knew it, I was engrossed in a desperate yet amazing kiss. It was somehow needy but it was perfect in so many ways. Perfect because it was Sam who was kissing me. But even more perfect because it is just what I have been wanting for so long. A kiss that meant something to the both of us. Don't get me wrong, every single kissed we shared will forever be glued to the front of my mind but this one is at the top of my list of perfect kisses with Sam Winchester.

During the kiss, Sam had lay me down on the three seated sofa, my hold body spread on the length of the couch, with Sam casting the most perfect shadow over my body. We never once broke the kiss while I was un-buttoning Sam's shirt. Now things were getting serious. Sam's shirt is completely off and has been carelessly thrown on the floor, Sam took off his T-shirt himself, only breaking the kiss for a moment before resuming after he had discarded it on the floor along with his flannel shirt.

Sam is now completely topless, I start to trace his perfectly toned abs with my fingers, making sure to send shivers down his spine each time I brush past the muscle. Sam brings his hand down to the bottom of my T-shirt and let's his hand slide to the small of my back so he can get closer and deepen the kiss. He sent shivers down my spine when he started to rub small circles into the bottom of my back, a thing he knows I love.

Feeling even more brave, Sam brings his hand round to the front of my torso and starts to lift my own shirt off, I lift my back off of the couch slightly so he can get it over the top of my back. We break the kiss once again so he could lift the shirt over my head and once again resume in a heated kiss.

All sorts of thoughts are running through my mind at this moment. Some of them are thinking about how perfect Sam looks in top of me, some of them are if this is going to go any further, or if we are just going to enjoy the look of each other like this then just finish it there and in go back to pretending that nothing is going on between us. Some of these thoughts scare me slightly but I don't let them ruin this blissful time.

Sam's POV-

Okay, so this is actually happening. Like really happening. It is so hard for me to process what is happening right now. I started this and I am sure as hell going to try and finish it. Every single dream I have had for the past few months, has always somehow lead to this moment. Being in a desperate, needy, heated kiss with Gabe which then lead to things that a nun would probably faint at the slightest thought. 

We are both topless right now and I seriously don't think I will be able to control myself much longer. I honestly don't know what is wrong with me today but I just really feel the need to completely ravish this guy and leave him breathless. Leave him wanting more. But I also can't help but think that I am moving too quickly. Yes, we have had this going on for a good few months now and by my relationship count, it is pretty amazing, but I can't help but feel like I might lose Gabe. 

I push those negative thoughts to the back of my mind and push even further into the kiss (if that is even humanly possible) and start to bring my hands down to the hem of Gabe's jeans and his breath seems to hitch slightly in his throat as my hand brushes against his obvious erection. I have to admit, I felt a slight loss of breath at the touch so I pulled away to see the gorgeous guy that was lying down beneath me, his face flushed red with lust and pure passion, his eyes the endearing colour of the sunlight going through an iced glass of whiskey, and his lips pink and full from the kiss. I let out a shaky breath then Gabe spoke,

"If you want to end here Sam, that is okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." My cheeks heat up, what do I say. I mean, I really do want to carry on but I don't know how to do this sort of thing. I stutter slightly before I reply,

"Trust me Gabe, I want to do this. Really I do." I let out another breath then spoke again,

"I just- I have never done this sort of thing before and I really don't want to mess this all up." I let out another shaky breath, _I guess the confidence is gone_... I moved to get up when I felt Gabe's hands lace their way around my neck and pull me down into yet another heated kiss, he pulled away slightly short of breath,

"It doesn't matter if you have never done this before. It will be perfect either way. You want to know why?" I nodded, "Because it's you that I will be doing this with and that is literally just the best thing ever." I let out a slight chuckle and moved down to kiss Gabe once again.

All confidence is back now and I am getting really impatient. I need him now. I slowly trace my hands down his stomach and manage to find the button of his jeans. Gabe's sucks in a sharp breath at the contact as I un-button his jeans, I have to admit, I felt short for breath when I felt my hand brush past his..um... area, but that didn't stop me from undoing the zip and effortlessly pulling them completely off him. 

The Jeans were soon discarded on the floor, including mine. Now we were both here. Just in our underwear, still engrossed in a heated kiss. I was about to reach down when I heard the front door open.

Cas was stood in the doorway. 

I fell off the couch. Literally. I fell flat on the floor, my face crimson. I grabbed a pillow to cover myself despite the fact that I was still covered in places needed. I felt so embarrassed, I wasn't able to speak. Just as I managed to pull some form of a sentence together, Cas spoke up,

"Oh! I- Uh.. um.. I-I'm so-sorry." Gabe let out a frustrated scream into the pillow before propping himself up on his elbows, giving Cas a slight glare before speaking,

"You know Cas? You really have impeccable timing don't you? It was just getting to the good part." He smirked then spoke again, "Eh, don't worry about it Cassie. We can finish here. For now. Right Samsquatch?" I looked up to meet Gabe's eyes and nodded slightly, still embarrassed for the recent encounter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel's POV-

Well. I did not expect that. I walked up to my room to give them privacy while they got dressed again, I mean, I already invaded their privacy enough as it is, I don't need to watch them dressing. Not an image I want in my head. 

I had decided to come home earlier, politely declining the ride that Dean had offered me. I could tell that Benny wasn't comfortable enough with me yet to sit in a confined space for a short period of time and if I am honest, I feel the exact same way. Benny had acted weird when me and Dean entered the diner again; shifting in his seat, giving strange looks to Dean then glaring at me. Well I was already used to the glaring by now, even after knowing the guy for less than three hours but this time it seemed like the sort of glare you would get from a kid if you took something of theirs away from them and refusing to give it back.

I really think that Benny has something for Dean. And that really hurts.

A lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's POV-

I huffed out a sigh when I got into the house. I shouted for my Dad but it looked like he was out on one of his all nighters again. Heh, figures. I couldn't help but feel like my Dad was only home when he needed something from me and Sammy and that pissed me off on it's own. The man thinks he owns us but I just generally try to ignore him. As does Sam. Speaking of Sam, I head upstairs and knock on his door. No answer.

_Must be still at Gabe's._

That's when I heard the door open up then close again, the sound of heavy feet coming up the stairs. I rush into my room just in case it was my Dad and close the door slightly. It wasn't my Dad, it was Sammy. Wonder what happened? I walk out of my room again and softly knock on Sam's door before pushing the door open cautiously. Sam was laying face down in his pillow,

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" I got a grunt in reply. Okay, something happened. I sat down on the bed next to him and pull his hair to get him to look up,

"Come on Sammy. What happened?" I got rolled eyes and another grunt as a response as he dropped his head back into the pillow. After a few minutes of waiting for an explanation, I heard a muffled voice coming through the stuffing of the pillow,

".....Gabe.....Cas....ran....out...." Okay. Well that was something but I still didn't fully understand to I asked him what was wrong again. This time he actually had the decency to turn his head to face me so he could give me a proper answer,

"Long story short, I nearly did...things... with Gabe and then Cas walked in the house. I panicked, fell on the floor, Cas left the living room. I said bye to Gabe and basically ran out of the house." Wow, that was a lot to take in all in one go. I huff out a chuckle then Sam get's up and hit me on the shoulder,

"It's not funny Dean!" I laugh even more before replying,

"You gotta admit Sammy, it is pretty funny." He gave me a bitch face then spoke again,

"It really isn't." He has his arms crossed over his chest like a five year old by this point, which causes me to laugh even more,

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me. I'm awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have on wattpad so far, as soon as I have updated on there, I will post it here and will continue to do that until I am finished with this fic!

Dean's POV -

2 weeks. It has been 2 weeks since school started again and I have to say that it has been very eventful. Cas has been avoiding me, Benny has been acting weird and to top it all off, Sam is brooding. I don't even know what happened, everything was going great. Cas had been hanging around with us a lot more, obviously avoiding Benny along the way, but then it just seemed like he just sort of drifted away. 

I honestly didn't want to go to school today, but Sammy convinced me and since I can't say no to him, I came to school. And I hate it so much. I walk up to my locker and put my guitar in it and grab my books. Once I turned around, I notice Cas walking down the hall, Okay, I am going to talk to him now. I take a deep breath before letting the words escape my lips,

"Hey Ca--" He walked straight passed me. _What the hell have I done?_ The bell for our next classes rang through the halls for one last time, I huff out a sigh before walking in the opposite direction to my next class, Gym.

Castiel's POV -

I can't believe that I just blanked Dean, but I can't get too close with him again. People will be upset and I don't like to make people upset. As I am walking down the hall I see Gabe and he gives me a curt nod before making his way to his next class. I have to say he has been acting weird with me since the incident in the living room and he has every right to be but I can't help but notice that he has been avoiding Sam at all costs. Sam and I have been confiding in each other, seeking advice, me about Dean and him about Gabe. Sam really is a smart kid and he has told me to talk to Dean but I always just casually brushed him to the side and change the subject. 

Pushing all thoughts aside, I found myself stood outside of the classroom where my English class would be held. But I couldn't bring myself to open the door and go in. So I just stood there for a moment before deciding to skip class and be with my own thoughts for a while. 

I made my way outside so I could bask in the gorgeous heat that reminded me so much of home. I missed my mother so much but at the same time, I am glad that she doesn't have to deal with me for a whole year. I was/am such a 'troubled person' as she would say and it would often weigh on her shoulders and never let her have any freedom. So I agreed to go and stay with Gabriel and his family so she could have some time to herself. I really hope that she is okay.

I had found a place to sit on a bench located around the side of the school and just let out possibly the longest sigh known to man. My blissful peace was interrupted by none other than Meg Masters. She was a bit of a strange character but she did have her moments where she did show some sort of feelings. The silence was broke when Meg's voice flowed through the wind,

"Clarence? What's the matter? Not like you to skip class." I shook my head at her as she sat down on the other side of the bench and made herself comfortable,

"I uh. I guess I just didn't feel like it. Got a lot of stuff on my mind right now." Meg let out a laugh and curled her lips to resemble a sort of smile before speaking again,

"Heh, yeah Clarence don't we all?" I look at her slightly confused before replying,

"I guess so.." We sat in silence after that. Just enjoying each other's company, Meg was certainly an unlikely friend but she was a good one at times, even if she did grope me unexpectedly a lot of the time. It was a little weird but I'd just have to let it go for now. Time had passed by so quickly through the silence and heat of the day, so much that the bell for the end of class rang. I huffed out another sigh, picked my bag up and made my way back inside of the school to be greeted with a large crowd of people around two people arguing. I walked closer to listen in. Dean and Benny are arguing.

Dean's POV - 

Gym class was such a drag. Benny was pissing me off so much more than usual. Normally I can tolerate him but for some reason, he seemed to really annoy me today. I have no clue why, he just did. The whole class jogged into the changing rooms to get out of our sweaty gym kit's and get changed again. Benny's locker was on the same row as mine, about 4 lockers down and I could just hear his southern drawl bleeding into my ears and it just annoyed me to no end. He let out a chuckle and that really set me off. I slipped on my over shirt and slammed my locker shut, that seemed to grab Benny's attention,

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning brother?" _Okay, now he's done it._

"Oh I don't know Benny. Why don't you shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Benny looked taken aback and I have to say, I did feel the slightest smirk creep up on my lips.

"Jesus brother, I don't know what the hell is wrong with ya, but you don't need to take it out on me. I have done nothin' wrong." 

"Ha! Sure, you've done nothing wrong. Right okay." I began to walk out of the changing room, Benny followed and grabbed my arm,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I pull my arm out of his grasp and walk away from him, he shouts after me while I am in the hallway. I carry on walking towards the door but then he grabs me and turns me around to him and squares up to me. I push him away and let my bag fall to the ground,

"Oh brother, no violence needed. Wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything." My head was burning with rage by this point. People were beginning to crowd around us and I couldn't care less,

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean!"

"Hah! You know exactly what it means brother, be glad that I got that guy away from you or you would have completely turned on me!" _What the hell?!_

"What the fuck did you say to Cas you dick!?"

"Calm down on the swearing brother, there are children around."

"I will say and do what ever the fuck I want, now what the hell did you say to Cas?!" He let out a chuckle and I fucking lost it,

"You know what Benny! Fuck you! We all know that you have a crush on me so how about you leave Cas the fuck out of this and go and wallow in your own self pity because I will say this now; I will never like you, you are so heartless an you don't have any regard as to how your actions will hurt other people! You just have to try and ruin it for everyone else if it makes you happy because god forbid, if you ever was unhappy, the whole world will crumble around you and everyone would have to live in the shit hole of a life that you have created." The crowd all let out low murmurs and started the whole 'oooooo' thing during my speech, Benny looked at me and smirked,

"Wow brother, you always find a way to amaze me,--"

"Don't fucking call me 'Brother'"

"You always feel the need to make a scene in front of everyone. Oh and turn around, your little boyfriend just ran away." I turn around to find Cas sprinting down the hall, Sam managed to meet my eyes through the crowd and gave me a nod and began to run after Cas with Gabe now close behind him. I turn back round to Benny, eyes ablaze. All the anger is building up inside of me, my hands clench into fists. He smirks at me. My fist makes hard contact with Benny's nose and he falls to the ground, I kneel down and grab him by the shirt and punch him once more in the face before saying with a devilish smile on my face,

"Even if he was my boyfriend, I'd never let him go anywhere near a scum bag like you." I throw him back to the ground, grab my bag and run towards where Cas, Sam and Gabe went, avoiding all teachers along the way.

Sam's POV -

_Jesus, Cas can sure run._ I thought, whilst being short for breath after turning the fourth corner trying to find where Cas had ran off to. Gabe went in the opposite direction so we can cover more ground in finding him but so far no luck.

It took me about 20 minutes to find Cas, I am missing my Chemistry class right now and I really could not find the time to care about that right now. What mattered now was trying to get Cas to talk to Dean. I let out a deep breath before walking slowly towards Cas, who is sat on the floor with his knee's drawn up to his chest, I take another breath before speaking,

"H-hey Cas. You okay?" He looks at me through the corner of his eye and let's out a sigh,

"You know what Sam? I feel like crap. If I had just told Dean that I can't talk to him anymore he would have never got into that fight." I look at him with a frown and took a seat next him on the floor,

"Honestly, that wouldn't have stopped him, he would have found out why at some point and would have possibly hurt Benny even more that he had just now, so don't beat yourself up over that. Just talk to him." Cas looks at me with confusion, he seems to do that a lot, before letting out a brief reply,

"You know I can't." I pulled Cas into a 'bro hug' and he hugged back in the same way. That is when I heard a sudden screeching halt of sneakers on vinyl flooring. I looked up and saw Gabe stood there. Tears in his eyes. _Oh shit Gabe._ He turned to run away and I didn't know what to do. I told Cas that I will be back soon and he just nodded with a slight smile on his face and I set my course to run after Gabriel. I can see him making his pursuit down the hall,

"GABE! WAIT" He carried on running, he even seemed to speed up his pace once I shouted for him so I began to put my cross country running skills to good use and started to catch up to him. Gabe pushed at the front doors of the school at full force before suddenly stopping, with his shoulders slumped, fists clenched and shaking. I started to walk towards him but he turned around which caused me to stop in my tracks, He was crying,

"Gabe, that wasn't what it looked like." 

"I know it wasn't. But you never, ever consoled me like that. Is it too hard for you to show me affection Sam?" I couldn't handle Gabe crying right now, it was just too heart breaking for me to handle, but I needed to talk to him, right here right now,

"Gabe, you know that's not--"

"Is it Sam!? Okay, I get that you were consoling him and I am truly greatful for that but... why can you show that sort of affection to Cas and not me. I thought-" He stopped speaking, leaving me to wonder what he thought. Then it hit me. I edged closer to him, and when he didn't back away I spoke and said those three words,

"I love you Gabe. Okay? Is that what you were worried about? That I didn't love you?" I carried on walking forward, I extended my arm and let my hand rest on his cheek and wiped away his tears,

"I love you too Sam."

"I know Gabe, I guess I was just too oblivious to realize it right away." He chuckled slightly,

"Yeah, you really were." I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, I didn't care anymore about doing this in public, I love Gabe and he loves me and I could not care less about what people think of me. That is when the end of school bell rang. Every one came outside and just stopped. I still didn't care and it seemed like Gabe didn't either. 

Dean's POV - 

I must have ran for a while because I found myself out of breath once I found Cas, he looked like crap. Looks just the way I feel. I walked over to him and he seemed to scramble to his feet,

"D-Dean! I uh--"

"Cas, calm down. I just wanted to see if you are okay." He eyed me for a short while before he noticed my hand,

"Dean? Why do you have cuts on your hand?" I looked at my right hand which had punched Benny, then later a wall. I let a little smirk escape me before looking back to Cas,

"I kinda sorta punched a wall." His gorgeous blue eyes widened, he reached for my hand and began to inspect the gashes on my knuckles, he brushed a hand over one of the cuts and I winced slightly as he touched the exposed flesh. He looked up with apologetic eyes,

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you further. You should really go to the nurse." I let out a chuckle before giving a reply,

"Nah, I'll be okay, it's not so bad." He looked at me with a sort of fury in his eyes before calming down slightly,

"At least let me clean your hand, just in the boys toilets." I nodded and we began towards the bathrooms, I got a few looks along the way but they were mostly apologetic looks as a pose to giving us 'the look'. We reached the bathroom and Cas got pretty scary for a second, he started to shout for people to get out, and considering he has an exceptionally deep voice, it's sounded really intimidating. Within a matter of seconds, the bathroom was empty, just me and Cas. He got some paper towels and dampened them before grabbing my hand and cleaning the cuts,

"You know Dean, you really shouldn't hurt yourself like this on my behalf." My eye's widen slightly in shock before I can process it but I reply before my brain can fully process what I am saying,

"It felt like the only thing I could do to get everything out, I mean you just stopped speaking to me, you have no idea what that has been like for me--"

"Believe me, I know what it has been like. I was the one who was told to stay away from you. I was the one who got told that if I got close to you again, that you would end up getting hurt. And I could never hurt you Dean. Ever." His voice rose in-between but lowered again by the last word. It seemed like he felt even worse than I did. And that was really bad. 

He'd finished cleaning my hand now and picked up his bag, he was already heading out of the door. I shouted after him before he could get out of my sight,

"Cas, wait! At least let me drive you home." He stopped and turned around to face me, his face etched with worry, but replied none the less,

"Okay." With that we headed for my baby, It looked like Sam had hitched a ride with Gabe since he wasn't impatiently waiting on the side of the car. _Thank god I don't have to drive Benny around._ I thought as I opened the drivers door, Cas did the same with the passenger side and slid into the car. We sat in silence for a few seconds before I turned on the ignition and AC/DC blared through the speakers. My cheeks heated up slightly at my song choice since I didn't even know what music Cas liked. I turned over the song and Elvis', 'Can't help falling in love' came through the speakers, Cas smiled and leaned back in the seat,

"I love this song." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"You like Elvis Presley?" He looked back at me and nodded,

"Huh, Elvis. Yeah, I can dig Elvis." Cas hummed in approval and we drove away. The car ride was short but blissful. It was amazing to be in my baby with Cas enjoying the silence together. Even if we weren't completely okay, it was good to know that he was okay with me enough to be able to talk to me again.

I pulled up outside of Cas' house and shut off the car. I looked to him and he looked back. I was the one to break the silence,

"So I guess this is you, will I get to talk to you tomorrow or are you going to blank me out again?" He kept on looking forwards and I did the same since I thought that I won't be getting an answer. I got something better than an answer.

He leaned over and left a kiss on my cheek before rushing out of the car and up to his house and waving slightly before slamming the front door shut. So I guess we're good then. I chuckled before starting the car up again and driving off and heading home.

This day went from horrible, to bad, to fan-friggin-tastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you got the reference I put in this, I feel your pain bro. I feel it so much. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far, and leave a kudos if you deem it worthy!


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel's POV-

I never thought that life in America would turn out the way it has for me. Everything is just so strange, with all the new friends I made in such a short time. I mean, it has only been almost a month now since school has started and I have already got the only friends I could have hoped for. Meg is a bit strange but she does help me when needed. She is the type of friend who will flirt with anyone but wouldn't mean anything by it. Charlie is just like a teddy bear, you just want to hug her all the time. Sam was definitely an unlikely friend, I spoke to him at the times I was a bit down and he always managed to pick me up and make me feel better.

I just kept on thinking about all the good things but then I kept on ignoring the elephant in the room, and that was the situation with Dean. Yes, I have decided that I will not ignore him any more, but I don't think that I will let anything happen that is remotely like the what happened over the summer, that is something I have been trying to actively avoid. I don't want to end up hurting him when I have to go back home. Especially since the very nice conversation that I had the pleasure of sharing with Benny managed to make me avoid Dean in the first place. 

I had just been stuck in my own thoughts for so long that I hadn't even noticed Sam and Gabe enter the house, and to be honest, since they came out in front of the whole school, they literally can never be separated. It get's kind of sickening to watch but I still can't help but admire their bravery, I would have never been able to do that, never here, nor in my school back in Australia. 

I had been invited over to Charlie's for the night, her exact words being "we don't want to having to spend a whole night in the same house as the trickster and his new boy toy so you are coming over." She hadn't left me much room for rejection of her offer so I just took it and went over. Boy was that a slight mistake, I mean, I did know what to expect when I came over, large house, every sort of electrical device all hidden under one roof but this was so much more. A large estate with maybe about two acres of land that spread all around with a grand house standing proudly right in the middle. I was about the ring the buzzer when the gate when it suddenly opened and I heard Charlie shouting from her house,

"Hey Cas! Come on over! Everyone else is already here!" I furrowed my brow slightly in wonder when she had said 'everyone else is already here', _who else did she invite over?_ I huffed out a sigh as I made my way up to the overly sized house and inside was just what I had expected, modern with loads of technology that I was even sure that most of this stuff was even out here.

What I didn't expect to see was a small gathering of people all sat on the large corner sofa. Meg was obviously there sat mainly closer to the open fire that was burning, then a girl that I had been introduced to briefly called Jo, she seemed nice enough so I didn't question her presence. There were also two other guys here. One of them I haven't met yet but I have a feeling that we are all going to get to know each other pretty well tonight. The other guy was Dean. _Of course Charlie would invite Dean over as well._

Charlie started pushing me into the living area when I started to protest slightly but once Meg set her eyes on me, there was no backing out. Because then Jo turned around, so did mystery guy, and then so did Dean. His face lit up with a smile at the sight of me and I give a small shy smile back and began to walk further into the room. That was when mystery guy stood up and introduced himself,

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Ash." He offered his hand and I shook it, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Castiel, but you can just call me Cas." Ash smiled and nodded before taking his place on the sofa again. I turned around to Charlie who had one of her you-hate-me-right-now-but-you-will-love-me-tomorrow looks and I really didn't want to know what she had planned,

"I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in." She directed me forward towards a small corridor and began her stride to the guest bedrooms, "Meg and I will be staying in this room," She pointed to the first door on the left as she walked passed it, "Jo and Ash will be staying in this one," She pointed to the next door on the right, _Oh god, she is going to put me in the same room with Dean._ "And you and Dean-o will be sharing this room." _This is going to be torture._

I stared at Charlie wide eyed for a moment while she opened the door to my room for the night and gave me a smirk when she walked away. I seriously don't think I'll be able to make it through the night without completely losing it. I mean, I have been put in a room. Alone. With Dean Winchester. My Summer fling? Love? and I am expected to be able to sleep? I don't think so. There will either be an awkward silence which neither one of us will attempt to fill, or he will try and bring up what had happened with Benny and to be honest, I would rather not talk about that. So it looks like we are stuck with the first option; awkward silence. I think I can live with that. For now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's POV- 

When Charlie had invited me over, I was a bit reluctant to go since I probably don't know many of her friends. But I didn't really care, because once I stepped through the doors, I knew that I wouldn't feel so awkward being sat there at all. I have known Jo and Ash since I was a kid so I was quite happy that they were here, the only person I wasn't so crazy about was Meg, but she's a quiet person so it would be easy to ignore her. 

What I definitely wasn't expecting though, was a very beautiful looking Cas to emerge from outside, apparently coming to stay over as well. It all started to make sense, Charlie had invited me over because Cas is staying over. She seems to be a big supporter of Me and Cas so I guess it makes sense that she is trying to help us out. There will probably be one slight flaw in her possible plan though; Cas and I haven't really talked much since the Benny incident. Yes, Cas hasn't been avoiding me anymore but he hasn't really been eager to have an extended conversation with me either. I'm really interested as to where this night will take us.

After Charlie had come back from taking Cas to one of the guest rooms she sat on the carpet in front of the fire and spoke to all of us,

"You know what I think we should do?" Jo was the one to answer an expecting Charlie,

"What?"

"We should all play truth or dare." I gave her an incredulous look before replying to her,

"I didn't realize that we were back in the 8th grade now." Charlie gave a chuckle and shot me a look,

"I don't think you quite understand Dean. If we play truth or dare, we'll be able to learn more about _certain people_ , plus it's going to be fun anyway so come onn." Everyone else seemed to be on board with the game since they had already formed a circle on the carpeted floor. _I'm going to regret doing this._ Without another word I made my way to sit on the carpet as well, that is when Cas walked back into the room,

"Cas! Come and sit down, we're playing truth or dare." Cas looked from Charlie to me. Something glistened in his eyes before he took a seat. Clapping her hands together, Charlie started off,

"Okay. Umm, Meg. Truth or Dare?" Without hesitation Meg replied to her,

"Dare." Charlie seemed to be deep in thought for a minute when she finally looked at Meg once again and told her what she needed to do,

"Okay, I dare you to- it's going to be an easy one for now- say the words “ in bed” after everything you say for the next 5 minutes. No matter what." Meg gave a snort in amusement but nodded none the less,

"Okay, Meg. Your turn to pick someone." Meg looked at me first, then Ash, then Jo and when her eyes fell on Cas, she gave a devious smirk,

"Cas, truth or dare, in bed." Cas' eyes widened before he replied after what seemed to be forever,

"Uh..Truth." I quickly looked back at Meg to see what she would ask,

"Who was your first kiss? Be it a girl or a boy.." she gave pause then said, "in bed." everyone giggled like they were in the 5th grade but then all their eyes were set on Cas, waiting for his answer and to be honest, so was I,

"Uhh, I... um.." He looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap then glanced at me through his long dark lashes, _oh my god._ I gave him a slight nod, even though I probably didn't need to, "It was Dean." All eyes were set on me now. _Okay, I wasn't expecting the night to turn so quickly._ I looked to everyone and they all seemed to be waiting for some sort of answer from me as well,

"Was I really your first kiss Cas?" He lifted his head and nodded slightly. Then I turned to everyone else,

"Well, there you have it. I was Cas' first kiss. Okay, Who are you picking Cas?" He smiled slightly at me then turned to look at everyone else who were seemingly unaffected by the 'new' information and picked Jo,

"Jo, truth or dare?" She seemed to be slightly surprised at being picked by Cas but she gave her answer anyway,

"Give me a dare." 

"Call a random person and pretend to be a really possessive girlfriend to them, even if you don't know them." With out hesitation she pulled out her phone and asked Charlie for a phone book,

"No one has phone books any more, here look on here." Charlie handed Jo her iPad and she took it and began to scroll through, "Okay, found one." I looked over her shoulder and saw that she had in fact picked someone she knew, Bobby Singer, _Oh this is going to be good._ She quickly dialled the number into her phone and it began to ring, when Bobby picked up, she put it on loud speaker,

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby! Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at frosty's palace 2 minutes ago! Where are you, where are you, where are you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Do you not love me Bobby? Please don't break up with me! I'd just die if I didn't have you any more!"

"I have no idea who you are or why you are calling me."

"How can you say that?! Just yesterday you ask me to marry you and today you pretend that you don't even know who I am! I don't think you're a good man Robert Singer."

"Look lady, I think you have the wrong number-" The call was cut off when Jo cancelled it. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep that going." Cas was still chuckling with the rest of us when he replied,

"It's fine, that was great. Your turn." Straight away, Jo turned to me and I already knew what I was going to pick,

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"I'll have a dare."

"Okay.. I dare you to.. Do a striptease, only down to your underwear though, to some music of Charlie's choice." My cheeks began to heat up slightly but I decided to go along with it,

"Okay I guess, Charlie pick the music." It took a while but when she put on ' I'm too sexy ' it seemed like my whole world was crumbling down, I got to my feet and groaned. That's when everyone started to clap. I started my awkward dancing which consisted of me stepping from side to side and swinging my arms around. Then started the very awkward striptease. I started with my shoes, then my shirt and then my pants. Once it was over, I gave a bow and everyone clapped some more whilst I moved to get my clothes back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truth or dare had ended about 3 hours later at around midnight and that is when everyone decided that they would all go to their rooms. Probably not to sleep but seeing the looks from everyone, it seemed like they wanted me and Cas to talk. _This is going to be awkward.._

I got up after everyone had left and made my way down the hall to the room that I would be sleeping in with Cas and cautiously pushed the door open,

"Are you decent? I don't think you want me to walk in here if you have no clothes on."

"Yeah, I haven't even gotten changed yet." I walked into the room to see Cas sat on the bed looking out of the window. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place; he looked a mix sad and excited. It was so weird.

"Are you okay Cas? Do you want to talk about it?" He looked to me as I took a seat next to him, but not too close. He just shrugged then lay down on the bed,

"I don't know what's wrong. I just feel upset for some reason."

"Well that's no good is it? I don't want you getting all upset when you have to share a room with me.."

"I'm sorry Dean, it's not you, I'm not really sure what it is, but I think I'll probably just try and sleep it off." He moved to get up and walked over to his bag where he pulled out his pyjama pants and a plain white t-shirt, I got up as well and went to my bag,

"I'll take the floor if you want me to." Cas turned around to me so fast that I think he got whiplash,

"No Dean, I can't let you do that. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either so it looks like we're going to have to share or you have to let me sleep on the floor." Cas huffed out a sigh and scrubbed a hand across his face,

"There's no sense in us being uncomfortable so we might as well share."

"Alrighty then." I quickly took my stuff out of my bag to find that I had only brought my pyjama pants and no t-shirt to wear, and I wasn't planning on wearing my shirt to bed so it looks like I'm going to have to go topless, _way to go Dean._

"Sorry Cas, looks like I'm going to have to go topless to bed. I forgot to bring a t-shirt to wear." Something glistened in Cas' eyes when he replied,

"Um, it's fine." We had both climbed into the double bed, Cas was lying on his side with the sheets pulled up to his neck and I was lying on my back. This was weird. Like really weird. Part of me wanted to grab Cas and just hold him until he fell asleep but another part of me wanted to run out of the house and go back home but I couldn't bring myself to do either, so I just lay there, my eyes wide open thinking about stuff. Mainly about the other boy who was laying next to me.

About an hour passed and I hadn't fallen asleep, Cas has been tossing and turning none stop, probably trying to distract himself from me. The thrashing around suddenly stopped when Cas sat up,

"Dean? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's up? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Me either." There was more silence. Then Cas spoke up again,

"This is probably a weird thing to ask but do you mind if I um," there was a pause, "come and lay over there with you?" My cheeks started to heat up and my heart quickened,

"Yeah, of course you can." There was some shuffling and then there was heat next to me. He stopped moving when he was right next to me, shoulder to shoulder,

"Cas c'mere," I lifted my arm up and wrapped it around his should and pulled him closer to me,

"Uh Dean?"

"Just shut up Cas." He went very still for a minute and I noticed why,

"You're getting turned on, aren't you?"

"Shut up." 

"You are."

"Shut. Up."

"Come onn, just admit--" I was cut off when Cas took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update but writers block has been a bitch to me, but I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the fact that my writing seems to have gotten worse and that this is nothing like grease at all but oh well, more Destiel! Please leave a comment and leave a vote if you deem it worthy, until next time!
> 
> MalecDestielJohnlock.xo


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel's POV-

I don't know what came over me, but being in the same room and bed as Dean, I could help it. Even in the darkness I could make out the outline of his gorgeously plump lips and I just had to indulge myself in that, even if I promised myself that I wouldn't again. 

The kiss was quickly over when I pulled away and felt my cheeks flush, the sudden rush of confidence leaving my body now being replaced with embarrassment,

"What was that for?" Dean's breathless voice did unspeakable things to my mind and caused me to fidget slightly,

"To shut you up, I don't think you would have otherwise." I could pratically hear the smirk that had spread across Dean's face and I didn't know how to feel right now, so I just turned my back to him but still stayed close enough to be able to feel the other mans warmth against my back. That's when I felt Dean's warm bare chest press up against my back and his arm wrap around my torso. My body went momentarily stiff but I soon melted into the warm touch of the one and only Dean Winchester, the beautiful American boy.

\----------------

I woke up the next morning and felt a twang of regret wash over me, that was until I turned around and saw who I was lying in bed next to. I just lay there, watching his sleeping face, so calm and almost childlike, feeling the steady rise and fall of his bare chest as he breathed. He looked so peaceful, I did't want to move.

That was when the ear shattering ringtone of Gabriel's sounded through the room. He had changed his ringtone to 'Candy man' by Christina Aguilera and I never figured out how to change it back so I was always stuck with a red face whenever he called. 

Dean began to stir as the phone carried on ringing so I decided to get up from the comforts of the double bed and search for my phone. I found it and answered the call, that's when the questions started,

"So Cassie, how did the inevitable night with Dean-o go? End up screwing at all?" My cheeks heated up as I looked to Dean, who was still lying in bed falling in and out of sleep, and answered my questioning cousin,

"Gabe, do you seriously have to call right now?" There was a chuckle on the other end of the line that was too deep to be Gabriel's,

"Was that Sam? Did he stay the night? Have you got me on speaker phone? Because if you have--" There was a groan that sounded behind me which I could only assume was the workings of Dean,

"Hey Cas. What're you doing up so early?" I started to stammer over my words, unable to find a way to reply to Dean, in that moment, Gabriel and Sam both felt the need to shout down the phone in unison,

"IS DEAN IN THERE WITH YOU?!" I whipped the phone away from my ear which seem to peak the interest of the man in the bed across the room,

"Are you okay? I heard shouting on the phone?"

"It's just Gabe and Sam--" I stopped suddenly when I realized what I had said, I didn't know whether Dean would just brush aside the fact that Gabe and Sam were together at the early hours of 8 am or go completely ape shit,

"Well come over here and put it on speaker, I feel like Sammy and I haven't spoken for a while, stupid I know. But still." I did as I was told and made my way to the bed and sat down next to the green eyed man and put the phone on speaker, I tried to pretend that I didn't notice Dean's arm resting on my shoulder, or the way he pulled me towards him so we could lie down together. Not at all,

"Uh, Gabe? Dean's here and you're on speaker."

"Eyyyy Dean-oo! Hope you didn't take away my little Cassie's innocence last night! I'll have to sharpen a candy cane and come for you."

"What? Gabe, seriously? Sharpen a candy cane?" Dean's chuckle did all sorts of things to my mind and body but I chose to ignore it right now,

"No need to worry, Cas' innocence is completely intact. I think." There was a clatter on the other end and then the sound of someone grabbing the phone,

"Dean, it's Sam--"

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" There was a pause, Dean and I shared look then turned our attention back to the phone,

"Um well, do you remember that guy who called himself Alistair? And his friend Crowley?" Dean seemed to be in thought for a moment,

"Yeah I remember, the assholes who called baby a piece of crap. Carry on." I smiled slightly, Dean's care for his car was so adorable, I couldn't help but find it cute,

"Well the one called Crowley called me - he called me a Moose by the way--"

"HEY, that's a good nickname for you!"

"--Not now Gabe - and he wants you and Benny to go and meet him and Alistair at the old dirt track. He didn't tell me why. He just told me to pass on the message." Dean's body stiffened and his breath hitched,

"Why the fuck would he want me to come down there with Benny? Of all people?" There was another pause at the other end of the line, and Dean's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. I looked to him and he looked back whilst loosening his grip, and without thinking, I moved up to Dean's face and left a chaste kiss on his ever so plump lips. He seemed shocked by the sudden show of affection but smiled none the less, we hadn't even realized that Sam and Gabe had been speaking on the other line when we were both knocked out of our trance by the sound of someone falling over outside of the door, cursing rather loudly,

"Charlie? Is that you?" The door opened a crack and the ginger haired girl peered through the door,

"Yep, it's me. Sorry but I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation about guys named Alistair and Crowley--" She was cut short when Meg suddenly pushed passed her, who stopped to look at how close Dean and I were lay next to each other but chose to not comment on it, and grabbed my phone out of Dean's hand,

"Did you say that they want to meet Dean and Benny at the old dirt track?"

"How much have you been listening to--" Dean was cut short when Meg raised her index finger at him, telling him to wait,

"Uhh yeah. They said meet at the track at 2 pm, 2 weeks on Saturday."

"Alrighty then--" Meg turned to Dean, a smirk playing at her lips,

"--Well Dean. Looks like you and good ol Benny have been challenged to a race by none other than the king of hell - that's what he call's himself, their groups name or something - and his right hand man." Dean moved to get up and I felt kind of upset by the loss of body heat next to me, so I just decided to admire the way Dean's back muscle tensed when he stretched and the perfect curve of his ass covered by his loose pyjama bottoms. Some one nudged me and I noticed that Charlie was now stood next to me,

"You seen something you like Cas?" My cheeks heated up, a light pink probably showing up on my tanned face, before I could answer her, Dean had took the phone from Meg and started to talk to Sam again.

\------------------

Gabriel's POV-

Sam and I had a great night together last night. Nothing remotely sexual happened which I have to say, I was slightly disappointed about but it didn't matter at all. Me and Sam were now official to the world and I could not be happier. But right now there were big problems heading our way. And I had to tell Sam about it all,

"Hey Sam?" He seemed startled and looked quickly at me with a small glimmer in his eyes,

"Is something wrong? You never use my actual name unless something's wrong." I smiled slightly and intertwined our fingers, he held my hand and smiled back at me,

"You really know me too well."

"Seriously, what's up?" I took a breath and spoke again,

"It's just, I'm worried." Sam furrowed his brow at me so I just carried on speaking,

"I know these guys, all too well. They won't hesitate to crash into Dean's car, they won't care if an accident happens." When Sam didn't say anything I thought he was going to get up and go but then he asked a simple question that I definitely knew the answer to,

"I just don't get why they want to have a race with Dean of all people. He doesn't even know those guys. Why do they want to go after Dean?"

"It's because of Benny." Sam seemed shocked by that,

"What do you mean, 'it's because of Benny'?" I huffed out a sigh, I really didn't want all of this weighing on my shoulders so I told him,

"Well, just think. Crowley and Alistair are both part of the Hell Group. Benny basically get's kicked out of our 'group'. Where do you think he's gonna go? He doesn't really have any other friends to speak of and Hell will literally take anyone if it means they can have revenge, even if it's not their own." Sam seemed to be stuck in thought for a short while before he spoke again,

"But why do they want Dean to bring Benny with him?" 

"That's the part I'm confused about. I get the whole revenge thing, believe me, I've been down that road before. But Dean having to take Benny with him.. now that's something I don't get." Sam and I sat there in complete silence after that. Only the faint sound of the t.v playing in the background filled the eerily silent room of the Novak house.

\----------------

Dean's POV-

The first thing I did when I got home from Charlie's was throw stuff. And punch walls. My guitar nearly suffered a fatal beating against the hard wooden floor of my bedroom. I was just so angry. I don't even know why. I'm all up for a race against a guy who knows he's going to lose but it just pissed me off so much, why did he have to ask Benny of all people to come with me? I'm so confused and pissed off at the same time. I really need to get out of the house. 

I grabbed my keys from the chest of drawers in my bedroom and grabbed my jacket before I made my commute downstairs and outside to my baby. I got in and stroked the dash board,

"You're not a piece of crap baby." I know it was weird to talk to my car, but it is my baby and I intend to take care of it as much as I can. I turned on the ignition and drove. I drove down the road until I made it to Singers auto shop. I parked baby up in an empty space in the garage, turned of the car and got out. Bobby was sat in his office on the phone, I waved at him and he waved back. 

After removing my leather jacket again and throwing it in the back of the car, I closed the drivers door and popped the hood. I admired mine and Bobby's work for a minute. He had helped me get this car up and running again since my Dad refused to do the father thing and help me. Bobby was definitely the best guy ever. He was more of a Dad to Sammy and I than my actual Dad was.

I had done some tinkering under the hood before Benny had walked over to me. We spoke briefly about Sammy's "new" relationship with Gabriel and then the conversation turned to Benny. Someone I really didn't want to even hear about right now, and I was being forced to tell Bobby everything that had happened. From the weird looks he gave to Cas, to the race that we had been challenged to go to. Bobby made me tell him in detail what happened during the fight at school and the only thing he said was,

"You know. I thought Benny looked at you like he wanted to get in your pants." I swallowed back the sly remark I was going to make and just glared at Bobby, he raised his hands up in defense and spoke again,

"Hey no need to give me that look. I was jus' sayin'" 

"Yeah well don't." Bobby huffed out a sigh, something he always does, it had probably become a habit for him and spoke again,

"Have you spoken to him since the fight?" Bobby's concerned look gave me a weird feeling, I wasn't used to all this fatherly comfort, something that was definitely a new experience,

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he has been your best friend for three years Dean! Don't ya think you should at least give him the benefit of the doubt and hear what he has to say to you?" I let out a groan. I honestly didn't know what to do. Bobby was right. Bobby's always right. And it irritates me so friggin' much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys! Been a while. I've finally managed to get this chapter out after a long haitus, for that I feel terrible. It's taken me a while to get into the speed of things but I've finally managed to get this chapter done. I know a year wait is ridiculous but at least it is here now and I hope it reaches your expectations. Until next time!
> 
> MalecDestielJohnlock.xo

Dean's POV-

So the winter dance was coming up and I have no idea whether me and Cas were even going. Sure, we are basically out to everyone now, parents not included, but I don't really know if it would be right, given what has been going on. Benny is still being a royal shitlord about the whole ordeal. And the 'challenge' that had been issued to me the morning after Charlie's eventful gathering, I just didn't know what to do, which is why I found myself at the Novak residence a week before the race would take place.

When Sam was the one to open the door, I have to say that a small bit of disgust washed over me. I didn't even know that Sammy was her, let alone probably just had a heated make-out session interrupted, judging on the lack of over shirt and his mussed up hair. I scrunched my nose up in disgust when I saw Gabe in a similar state, just that he seemed to hold himself differently, with an odd confidence that wasn't like his usual arrogance,

"Dean-o! To what do we owe this unwanted pleasure of your company? You know that Cassie is out right now."

"Yeah I know that. I came to talk to you Gabe. I guess Sammy too now since he knows I'm here." Sam threw me a bitch face as I invited myself into Gabe's house.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about Dean-o? Having trouble pleasing my cousin therefore you seek some advice from a more mature man?" I huff out a hearty laugh in response,

"You?! Mature?! Yeah, the day you become mature is the day I grow boobs and start calling myself Deanna." 

"Wow Dean, thanks for the visual of you with boobs." I look over to Sammy who's leaning on the door frame that leads to the living room and put my hands up in defense, 

"Hey, I think I'd look great with boobs! Right Gabe?" 

"Nah, boobs aren't my thing so I wouldn't know Dean-o. So anyway, what brings you to my humble abode?" I take a deep breath and go to sit down on the couch,

"Okay, so you know the winter dance and how it's in like two weeks?" Gabe walked closer to me with a strange glimmer in his eye,

"Yeahh, let me guess." He places his index finger against his temple, probably his way of looking like he is in deep thought, "You don't know whether or not you should ask Cassie to go with you. Is that it?" I stare at Gabe for a moment in disbelief. _Am I that easy to read?_

"Yeah, I guess so." Gabe claps his hands together 

"Well, I'm not one to leave a man hangin' in his time of need." I breath a sigh of relief but I can't help but feel like he has something bigger planned than just helping me.

\----------------

Castiel's POV-

Being dragged out to join Meg and Charlie while they go shopping for dresses for the winter dance, I was beginning to wonder if they brought me out for a different reason. It's not like I mind being dragged out against my will to go shopping for garments that I will never wear in my entire life, but I suppose it beats staying at home, catching up on work and probably just contemplating everything. And I mean everything.

My mother called me and told me that I could stay in America and complete my high school years here, or I could go home after I've finished my Junior year. Normally I would jump at the opportunity to stay here but what with what's been going on lately, I'm not sure that anyone would really want me to stay here.

"Clarence? You okay there?" I snapped my head up at the sound of Meg's voice. I hadn't even realized that I wasn't paying attention to them until now,

"What? Yeah I'm fine, why?" Charlie gives me a look that would probably resemble sympathy if I would let it, but I refuse to get sympathy from anyone right now,

"Oh, it's just that you seem a bit withdrawn today, that's all. Are you and Dean doing alright?"

"Yeah, we're doing great," Maybe I can talk to them about it, "Hey, can I ask you two something?" Both Meg and Charlie leaned in closer, almost as if I was about to tell them the secrets of the entire universe and the meaning of life all in one,

"Wait you're not dying are you?" I look to Meg who had a strange sadness in her eyes,

"What? No I'm not dying."

"Then what is it Clarence?" I take a deep breath,

"My mother has allowed me to stay here to finish my high school education." Charlie nearly bolted out of her seat in excitement, Meg just sat back as if to say, _that's it?_ Once Charlie composed herself enough, she felt it right to ask about my worries,

"So what's the problem? I would think that you'd be happy to stay, it means that you get to spend more time with Dean and the rest of us right?" 

"Yes it does but--" Meg interrupted me with the raise of her index finger,

"No buts about it Clarence. You're happy here, we're all happy that you're here and that we have gotten to know you, don't you dare think about going back now. You've just started something up with Dean that is worth staying for. Don't let some burly southerner put any doubt in your mind about staying. As for your mother, I'm sure she will understand. She has given you the choice of staying anyway so you can just keep in touch with Skype. Besides there are always holidays that you can go and visit or she can come here right?" I nod at her,

"Right. So stop agonizing over this and let's get some food. I'm starving." Charlie gave Meg a look of new found determination,

"Ditto. Let's go Cas!" Charlie began to skip away which left Meg and I to walk at a slightly quickened pace in order to catch up with the hyperactive red head,

"Thank you Meg, I guess I needed to hear that." Meg gave me a side eyed look and smirked,

"Don't mention it, if you ever need another pep talk again, just hit me up. I gotta warn you though, first one's free, second one's gonna cost you." I just huff out a chuckle, _I think I'm going to be just fine here._

\---------------

Benny's POV-

Sitting in the diner listening to Lisa endlessly chewing my ear of is gettin' on my last nerve. It feels strange not having Dean here to tame the woman but I guess I dug my own grave in that friendship. Guess I shouldn't have slammed his preference. A massive dick move on my part if I do say so myself. It's not like I can apologize after what I said, but then again, he was the one who gave me a nice shiner that didn't go down for two weeks. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a nudge to my left shoulder. Once I got over the sudden impact, I looked up to find Sam Winchester looking down on me,

"Benny, you got a minute." I give him a once over and nod before getting up and following the other man outside to the parking lot.

"So what can I do for you Sam?" Sam crossed his arms before talking,

"I want you to talk to Dean."

"And why do you want me to do that?"

"Because you two have been friends for years and there is no point in you both holding a grudge over nothing." I turn away from Sam and begin to walk away from him when I hear him call out to me,

"Benny wait. Wouldn't you rather be friends with Dean than have him hate you?"

"I don't know brother." I hear Sam walking towards me and before I have the chance to walk back inside, he grabs my arm,

"Just at least call him, get him to talk. Yeah sure, he is happy, but I can see that he misses having you around. Please just consider it." I give a nod to the younger Winchester and continue to walk inside the diner, _maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to drop Dean a voice mail._

I had been walking into the diner with my head down that I didn't even notice three of the people that I did not feel like seeing today.

"Oh I uh, sorry Benny. I wan't looking where I was going." I catch the eyes of none other than Castiel, I give him a little twitch of a smile,

"That's alright, don't worry about it." Castiel looks at me with a shocked expression on his face, he was probably surprised that I didn't give him the cold shoulder and just pushed past him. Guess I know how to surprise people all the time.

\----------------

Castiel's POV-

It's about seven o'clock by the time I get back to my uncle's house. All of the lights are out so I'm assuming that Gabe is out with Sam and his father and brother are at work. Good thing they gave me a key or I would be sat out here for a while. I begin to walk up the steps when I notice a small flicker inside the living room of the house, _I guess someone is in then._ I try the door once I reach it and once it opens I walk inside, announcing my arrival home,

"Gabe! I'm home!" When there came no answer, I began to walk slowly towards the living room, when I begin to notice the small flicker of tea light candles littered across the side boards and shelves in the entrance. When I find myself standing in the door way, I see Dean stood there, in the middle of the room, a single white rose in his hand,

"Dean? What is all of this?" He begins to walk towards me so I walk forward, he hands me the rose,

"I just thought that I would make a grand gesture." He wraps his arms around my waist and I place my arms on his shoulders, interlocking my hands behind his neck,

"Well grand it certainly is, but what is it all for?" Dean moves in to kiss my neck, I move my head up slightly to give him better access. He slowly makes his way up, first kissing my neck, then my jawline, then he captured my lips in a heated kiss that tasted of all the things I associate with Dean. The kiss ended too quickly for my liking and I found myself a little light headed once he pulled away from me,

"It is my way of asking you to come with me to the Winter Dance. Be my date Castiel and I'll try and make it the best night you've ever had." I can feel a massive grin forming on my face, 

"Of course I'll go to the Dance with you!" Dean lifts me up in a hug and spins me round as if we are in some romantic movie or something,

"That's great! Now I just have to figure out what suit I'm going to buy, might need to ask Charlie and Meg for some help." Dean lets go of me and takes my hand to lead me to sit down on the couch,

"Yeah, actually I was with Meg and Charlie today." Dean put his arm around me,

"Really? What were you guys doing all day?"

"Shopping for them mostly, they said that they needed a 'man's opinion' on what to wear for the Winter Dance." Dean huffed out a laugh and I carried on speaking,

"I also got some much needed advice from Meg today as well."

"Really? About what if you don't mind me asking." I take a deep breath,

"Well my mother has given me the choice of either staying here and completing just this year of high school then going back home, or finishing here and graduating with you, Sam and Gabriel at the end of senior year." Dean took a deep breath, I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as I leant against him,

"So what did you decide you're going to tell her?" I move my head slightly to look Dean in the eye,

"I'm going to tell her that I'm going to stay." Before Dean could say anything, the default ringtone of his phone filled the once relaxed atmosphere,

"Ugh, who's this now?" Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID,

"What the hell?" I looked at Dean's phone to find one person I did not expect to be calling him. Benny,

"I think you should answer it Dean. At least hear him out." _Might as well give him the benefit of the doubt, he's earned that much,_

"Cas, are you sure? I don't know.." 

"Just answer it." Dean's eyes widened in shock slightly. He looked to his phone once more, huffed out a sigh and hit the answer button,

"What do you want Benny?" Although it was quiet, I could still hear the louder part of Benny's voice, when Dean noticed me struggling to hear, he smirked at me and put the phone on speaker,

"I just wanted to talk Dean, I don't want any trouble." 

"Well I answered the phone, so talk, you've got five minutes."

"Wow five? That's pretty generous of you Dean." I could feel Dean's body tense up, he was getting pissed, and fast,

"Clock's ticking Benny, say what you have to say or I'm hanging up the phone."

"Okay, okay. Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, to both you and Castiel. I was being a massive jerk about the whole thing and I hope that at some point, you'll both be able to forgive me." I look over to Dean who's eyes have softened slightly, only slightly, I look over to the phone with new determination,

"I forgive you Benny, I've never had a real problem with you." A sigh was heard on the other side of the line,

"That's great to hear Cas. Honestly." Dean turned to me and nodded,

"Benny."

"Yes Dean?"

"What do you know about Crowley and Alistair." There was a chuckle on the other end of the line,

"Dean, what don't I know about those guys." Something tells me that this race is not going to be easy for Dean. Not easy at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's POV-

"So what your saying is that Alistair would willingly kill me if I wrecked his car?" We were all sat in the cafeteria and I'm still trying to wrap my head around what Benny told me the other night,

"Well I wouldn't say it in such a harsh way but yeah, he would definitely give you a good beatin'" I throw my head down onto the table and let out a groan. This whole situation had gone south pretty fast. Benny wasn't helping either with his not so encouraging words,

"Come on Dean-o, it's not that bad." Gabe had a shit eating grin on his face and I knew that it was because he was loving this, loving the fact that I could be in the hospital by Friday,

"I'll happily let you take my place in this whole thing Gabe." With that comment, his smile dropped fractionally but he soon sobered up,

"Nah, I think a big strong man like you can handle it, right Cassie?" I looked to Cas who seemed to be loving this just as much as the rest of the group, he smiled and shrugged and I put my head back down on its rightful place on the table,

"It's not even the race that I'm worried about, I don't want baby to get totaled because those douches decided to ram into the side of her." I could practically feel Sammy's bitch face burning a hole in my head,

"Dean, you do realise that Bobby has a junk yard full of cars that we could fix up so you don't have to use the Impala?" I look up to Sammy smile,

"Oh yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that." He gave me an incredulous look and folded his arms over his chest,

"This is why I'm the smart one." I picked up the plastic fork that was in front of me on the table and threw it in his direction which he managed to dodge, but it hit someone worse,

"Dean Winchester!" 

"It wasn't me Lisa, you know that I would never hurt you." She threw the fork right back at me just as the bell for next period rang so I grabbed Cas' hand and we ran out of the cafeteria before anymore arguing could go on,

"You've got Chem next right? I'll walk you there." Cas nodded and we walked hand in hand down the hallway towards his next classroom,

"Dean, Cas wait up." We both come to a stop when we hear Benny's voice echoing down the hallway,

"Thanks for waitin'" I nod to him and the three of us walk down the hallway in companionable silence. Things with Benny were still strained but it was safe to say that he's back to his old self. Cas and I had a long talk and we decided that we should forgive him, although we'll never forget some of the things that he said, it was pretty easy for us to forgive him and chalk up it up to him being in a bad mood and taking it out on the wrong people. It has been a few days since we started talking again and things seem like they're almost back to normal even if sometimes Benny does slip up by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time when it comes to Cas and I, I generally either correct him or ignore him. I can't blame him for making a few mistakes, it's a new thing that he probably isn't use to and he probably thought that our friendship would end if things with Cas carried on. He felt threatened and he even told me so, so it wasn't all that difficult to forgive,

"You alright Dean?" I looked to Cas and smiled, then realised that we had already reached his classroom,

"Yeah I'm fine. Look, I'll catch you after school, I'm gonna head down to Bobby's and see if I can find a car to fix up." Before he could reply, I kissed him on the cheek, patted Benny on the shoulder and set off to go and find me a car to fix up.

\----------------

Cas' POV-

After Dean ran off I looked to Benny who just shook his head and chuckled while walking into our chemistry room. I followed him in and took my assigned seat next to Charlie, with Benny and Lisa sat at the table behind me,

"Castiel. Maybe you want to tell your boyfriend to watch where he throws things. I know things about him that could destroy him." I turn to face Lisa and raise an eyebrow,

"It was a plastic fork Lisa, not a steak knife. Get over it." She fell silent and fixed her glare on me. I heard Charlie snigger and saw Benny smirk and to say I was satisfied was an understatement. I turned my attention back to the lesson that had already started and began taking notes.

I had never thought that I would feel as at home as I do here. Sure, it was difficult to adjust at first, what with all the drama I got thrown into on my first day of school, but that doesn't mean that I'm not loving every single minute of my time here. I almost wish that it won't end after I finish high school.

Although I am not sure that it will end yet.

\---------------

Dean's POV-

Running down to Bobby's auto shop hadn't been the best impulse I've had but it definitely gave me a good work out. I managed to find an old beat up beetle that would need a lot of work before I could get it working but luckily I had Bobby here to help me out since he doesn't have any jobs to do until school lets out, 

"So what kind of idiotic thing have you gotten yourself into that you felt the need to take one of my cars?" I look over to Bobby who was looking under the hood,

"I kind of have a race soon and I didn't want to ruin baby." He bows his head down, 

"You Winchester boys'll be the death of me." I let out a laugh and get back to work under the car. 

We must have been working for just short of two hours because Sammy, Gabe, Cas and Benny had all made their way down to the garage from school, where they found me covered in various oils from laying on a board under the car for the best part of an hour and a half,

"Your seriously going to drive this chick mobile Dean-o?" I roll out from underneath the car and glare at Gabe,

"Shut up Gabe, it's the only car here that's worth fixing up." He goes to kick me in the shin but I dodge him and get up. I never thought that I would ever be chasing after Gabe with a wrench in my hand around the garage but I guess there is a first time for everything,

"Alright, if you ladies are having fun prancing around my garage, I'm going to go, I just got a call about a breakdown." I stop for a minute and say goodbye to Bobby then continue my pursuit of killing Gabe.

\--------------

Sam's POV-

While Gabe and Dean were having their fun, Benny and I started working on the car again while Cas sat in the car, ready to start it if we needed. This wasn't exactly my idea of a perfect Thursday but it wasn't bad. The highlight of the evening was when Meg and Charlie showed up with food for all of us,

"Hey, don't think you aren't paying us back for this." Meg was holding her hand out expectantly while everyone else groaned, so I pulled out my wallet to pay them for my veggie burger,

"I don't know how you can eat that garbage Sammy." I looked to Dean who had now disgarded his wrench in favour for his burger and had planted himself in the passenger side of the car next to Cas, who was still sat in the drivers side,

"Maybe I don't want to get heart disease by the time I'm 30." I leant against the front of the car next to where Gabe had propped himself with his milkshake in hand,

"It's not so bad Sam, he could have a heroin addiction." 

"I agree with you there Gabe, nothing worse than a drug addiction." All attention turned to Meg and she shrugged,

"I had an ex who was a pretty bad addict, actually, I'm pretty sure that he's back on something by now." The room was considerably more silent than it had been before so of course, Gabe felt the need to chime in,

"Oooo, who was this ex of yours Meg? Anyone we know?" I nudged Gabe and he looked at me with wide eyes,

"What!? It's a genuine question!" I huff out a sigh,

"That's not something you just ask someone though." Meg walks over and leans next to us, seemingly ready to say something, that's when she gets everyone's undivided attention, all of us now stood around her,

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want to talk about it Sam. If you all really want to know, his name is Lucifer. He was kind of like Alistair and Crowley's leader, at least he was when I was still dating him." I look to Gabe who had visibly paled, and then to Cas who looked to be in a similar state of shock,

"What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gabe looked at me and my heart broke,

"Lucifer is mine and Cassie's cousin. He's completely crazy." He leaned forward to look at Meg, "I thought he left town." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed again,

"He didn't stay gone for long, I guess he kept his distance." For the first time since we got here, Cas spoke up,

"How is that monster still allowed to walk the streets as a free man?" 

"They treated him as an addict whenever he got caught for petty crime so they just put him in a rehab program instead of juvie." Both Cas and Gabe seemed angered by this and they started to walk away, that was before Gabe came to a stop,

"Dean. If you want to survive any of this, then I suggest you pull out of this race. There is no person that can survive a race against Lucifer. It's all in the name right? He's the Devil and doesn't deserve the satisfaction of hurting anyone else that Cas and I care about." The heavy silence settled back over the garage again and no one knew what to say. Gabe had walked off but Cas stayed for a moment while he left us with one more thing,

"The last time that we know of that Lucifer had a race with someone, it was with his brother, Michael." Dean started to walk towards Cas,

"What happened to him Cas?" There was a long pause,

"Michael's car wrecked and he died, Dean. Because of Lucifer." And with that he was gone.


End file.
